


Say Magic

by Damon_Ricky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fugitives, Gen, Mages, Magic Tricks, Modern Era, Technology, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Ricky/pseuds/Damon_Ricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. There are only seven living mages in the world of Thedas. Being a mage meant you are an overwhelmingly powerful weapon belonging to the Thedian government. Lavellan always stresses this to the crowd that his magic is merely an illusion: a trick to the eye. Complications arise when the sky lit ablaze, and a portal opened in the back of their home, spitting out four unwelcome guests. His sister seems to like them though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Magic

.

.

.

There are only seven living mages in the world of Thedas. Being a mage meant you are an overwhelmingly powerful weapon belonging to the Thedian government. For someone to possess the latent talent to pull things from the fade beyond the thickened veil is someone to be feared. Someone to be respected, admired, but most of all to be wary of.

Any child or man born with such talent is to be handed over to the Thedian government, or face the consequences of hiding such a being. That usually included ten years in jail for endangering public safety and a 50k credit bail.

But for my parents? They died trying to make sure we would never be found.

We grew up in downtown Lydes, trying to make the best of things being street rats and all. When I turned fifteen, I finally found a true calling for me. Magic. _Not_ real magic, but magic trick stuff. _Magic is only an illusion_. I started earning money doing card tricks here and there after being shown by an old man in a bar.

Three years later, I am hired by the Little Orlais Theater to perform a magic show every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night. The income I get was enough for me to afford a house and for my little sister to go to school.

Seven years later, I’m still in the same theater and that same theater had gotten extremely famous because of me if I were to be honest. The manager never lets me forget it that this place needed me, but I never let him forget that my sister needs to get to a better school.

Oh yes. My sister, Harper? She’s also earning money in this place. At the nights that I perform, she would have her booth outside the theater. Her tarot reading booth.

To be more precise, her _present–future–reading_ booth.

My sister also has a latent talent to pull the fade through the veil, except that she doesn’t want to do tricks like I do. She wanted to tell the future. What inspired her was meeting one of those Fortune Telling Machines and also talking to spirits in her dreams. Her readings are almost accurate as she leaves out many things to make it very vague, but customers love it either way. She’s making 500c in one night. That makes it 1,500c weekly.

I stopped giving her lunch money.

It was Friday night and my show times were from 6:00 pm to 8:00 p.m. then 9:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. Each ShowTime is booked, so many have to call in advance or order online. Tickets have risen up to 55c and even then more people would come. It’s just how good I am, I suppose.

“This is silly, Eujean.” Harper piped in.

And here she is again. “Aren’t you supposed to be outside with your booth?”

“In a little while, but brother, you can’t be serious about this escape magic thing.”

“Why not?”

“Someone’s going to get suspicious.”

“I won’t use magic.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Fine, I will, but it’s only an illusion.”

“This is a bad omen,” Harper said as she pulled out a card at random, and the death card came up.

“You pulled that card out on purpose.” My shoulders slumped a bit, glaring at her before she would shake her head and walk away.

“If you say so.” She sang and I sighed. Little sisters…

The show began and the act went perfectly well as I planned. I was stuck and locked up in water tank, and if I wasn’t about to get out in under thirty seconds, the piranha tank above my head would be dumped in and they would eat me. It’s my first escape act so it works out well. I would fail on purpose and the piranhas would get in. The blood would spray out and cloud the tank. Then, I _teleport_ out of there and appear somewhere else. I came out walking down the stairs and the spotlight shined on me.

People applauded.

I was paid and at around 11:30, my sister and I walked home together as the usual we do every week, living the normal life day by day. We walked in the dark part of the Lydes, not the Lydes strip. The Lydes Strip is absolutely crowded with many people going to casinos, restaurants, clubs, and other parts of the strip. It’s a whole five mile strip until it would reach the bridge that gets to Val Royeaux––the Capital City of the Orlesian State.

We arrived at the suburban part of the city, the bustling streets of where mostly elves, qunari, and poor humans would live in. Poverty is the best hiding place. Our home was wedged behind an Inn–building.

We got up the metal stairs and opened the front door.

In came bouncing, little _Princess_.

She is a cavalier King Louie spaniel, possessing a tri–colored coat. I paid about 3kc to get her for Harper.

And yet I clean up her crap.

“Ugh! Princess! Why didn’t you go outside?” The stench was there. I looked to the kitchen part of the home and yes, there was definitely poop there.

Harper just picked up her baby and kissed her on the face, then she scolded me, “You should have taken her out this afternoon.”

“You should have come home earlier,” I pointed out but she ignored me and carried her _baby_ with her upstairs into her room.

Letting out a sigh, I went to grab a bag to pick up the crap and tossed it in the trash. I cleaned up the mess and sterilized the spot where she left the stench. Up to midnight, I washed the dishes and tidied up the kitchen before getting the trash to throw out. I don’t do all the chores; my sister and I split the household chores. She would do the clothes, the sweeping, the dusting, and cooking, while I did the rest like cleaning up the bathrooms, taking out the trash, and washing up after the kitchen.

This was our life. Our normal life despite the fact that we are mages hiding in society.

I would have nothing change that and I would do all I can to protect our home.

That night, however, changed everything. I was taking out the trash near the Inn’s dumpster. They don’t mind of course, so it makes things easier. I slammed it shut after tossing the bag of trash in…

Then all of the sudden, the sky lit ablaze…

At first, I thought of the aurora northern lights of the Anderfels but it didn’t make any sense why it would be here in Orlais. Geographically, it shouldn’t happen. But this light basked the entire night sky, making the stars disappear as the strange green abstract of light stretched far and wide even into the horizon.

Then, the sky split open unexpectedly with a resounding boom and a gust of wind that nearly sent me flying back. Through the hole in the sky, comets flew out raining down upon us. It took me nearly a second to start moving, but before I could a strange portal opened up before me.

What the fuck? Was I in some sort of action fantasy movie?

This is not happening!

The portal spun around uncontrollably then I saw something that was getting bigger and bigger, and poof! Out came a giant Qunari, half–dressed I think, followed by an elf in some medieval armor then a human man with robes, and lastly a woman wearing armor. They all groaned from the landing and started getting up.

The woman groaned. “Ohh…Where the Maker are we?”

“Is everyone alright?” The elf asked, staggering a bit as he got up.

“Everyone’s alive certainly,” The human man said as he got up as well, regaining his balance better as he supported his elf friend. “Not entirely sure… I’ve not seen a place like this before.”

“Hm… This isn’t anywhere Thedas,” The Qunari noted.

Finally their eyes landed on me, and I’m pretty sure I was standing there gaping. At once, my thoughts were racing… Have they found us finally? But why in such a fashion? Are these people the mages?

“We are not mages.” The woman said sternly. Shit. Didn’t realize I said it aloud, but glad to know they’re not mages, but then she added, “Except for this one, but he is harmless.”

My eyes widened but they ignored my fear when the human man answered, “Don’t tell him that. Tell him I bite just a bit.”

“Pardon us, but… I am Inquisitor Lavellan,” The elf began and my eyes blinked hearing that. Lavellan? That’s my surname. The elf continued, “We want to know where we are–––”

He was cut off when a resounding blaring noise echoed all over the city. The city’s alarm bellowed loudly that nearly deafened our ears, and I saw the jets flying out of nowhere. My eyes widened when I recognized those jets were from the Vanguards.

“What was that!?” The woman asked, after seeing the flying jet.

“A giant bird?!” The elf offered an answer. Have they not seen a jet before? Or a plane?

_Shit! What was happening?_

“Eujean!!” I turned around to see Harper, coming to me and covering her ears.

“Harper! Back inside!”

“Not without you! And them!” Harper shouted, pointing at the four unknown visitors.

“What?!”

“Come!! We need to head inside now!” Harper said, pulling me and she gestured to the other four. “Quickly!!”

I can already hear gun shots being fired in the distance, and I knew whatever was happening was really bad. “Go, go, go!!” I shouted along with her and the four guests started to move.

We all ran up the metal stairs and got inside the house. I shut the door and locked it twice with the bolt, Harper went to shut the windows and closed the curtains. We dimmed the lights, and waited. We could still hear the blaring noise of the alarm outside, but not as loudly as before…

Harper let out a sigh and she turned to our new guests then back at me.

“Well… I’ll go make us tea.” She offered and she went into the kitchen.

I looked back at the guests and they looked at me.

Fuck.

.

.

.

 


End file.
